Not Alone
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: Xmas FAMILY fic. Christmas doesn’t mean anything to Syaoran as he’s always alone. But this time, Touya and Fujitaka will show him how it feels to spend Christmas with a family.


**Not Alone**

**Category**: Card Captor Sakura

**Genre**: Angst/General

**Author**: DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing**: A bit of SS

**Warning**: A bit of cursing. But don't worry, it won't be too violent.

**Summary**: X-mas FAMILY fic. Christmas doesn't mean anything to Syaoran as he's always alone. But this time, Touya and Fujitaka will show him how it feels to spend Christmas with a family.

**Disclaimer**: If I do own CCS, I would have sold out CCS Christmas OAV already for heaven's sake....So nope, CCS is not mine.

_Hello!! It's been a long time since I write anything for CCS. Guess I'm so obsessed with Saiyuki and Yami no Matsuei until I totally forget this story. This fic can be considered as a reflection to our real life. We always overlook the good point of someone that we didn't like and we always treat them with cold shoulder. But such a thing gets tiring as times goes by and we should actually learn how and why the person acts the way we don't like and so on. We always heard the phrasing that says 'There is more than meets the eyes" right?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya mutters chain of curses under his breath. He is cold, wet and annoyed, damn it! He will teach his little sister a lesson later for making him walk under such a snowy weather! He will teach...himself a lesson too for falling into Sakura's pleading trap each times! How the hell does she manages to convince him to go to Syaoran's apartment?!

Speaking of the monster, she is away with Tomoyo at her grandfather's house at the moment. She will stay there for a week. She tries to invite Syaoran together but the boy declines. He says it will feel awkward to ruin the grandfather-granddaughter moments between Sakura, Tomoyo and their grandfather. The girl had practically tries all way to persuade him to come along but alas, he is too stubborn for his own good. And now....NOW, Sakura had asked Touya through the phone to invite Syaoran to stay at their house during the Christmas season!

He could come alone for heaven's sake...Syaoran is no longer a little boy. Why does Touya have to go and fetch the brat?! Sigh....it's all for Sakura's sake. Touya looks up and stands in front of Syaoran's apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His focus on the book is disturbed by the ring of the door bell. Syaoran sighs and walks to the door. His amber eyes widen with surprise as he sees Touya's face through the hole. This is the guy that he least expected to see but here he is now, standing in front of him. Syaoran opens the door with a puzzled expression.

"Touya...what are you doing here?" He has no particular interest to hide his surprise. And now, he needs explanation, badly.

"Sakura says it's okay if you didn't want to go to her grandfather's house but at least, stay at our home during Christmas," Touya replies casually as he stares intently on Syaoran's face. The boy looks pale. He then averts his eyes to Syaoran's amber orbs. He could clearly see shock and confusion in those eyes. Don't tell him that he's going to decline the request when Touya actually had painstakingly walks through the snow to come here...

"You have already come. I guess I don't have any choice then. Come in and sit on the couch while I prepare my things," Syaoran says calmly after a long silence. Touya sighs with relief. The boy knows how to be grateful, then. He opens the door wider, gesturing Touya to come in. The older man walks into the house, amusement fills him. Usually, a bachelor's house is very untidy and dirty but Syaoran's is exactly the opposite. It's clean, nice and cozy.

Touya sits on the couch and looks around him. There's a small table next to him. There is a vase of peonies and a picture frame on it. The man picks up the picture and stares at it. He could see a much younger version of Syaoran, (around 5 years old) smiling innocently while showing a victory sign with his fingers. There is another boy next to him with light brown hair and amber eyes (the same as Syaoran's). He is about 12. Behind both of them is a man with soft smile and kind eyes. He has black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Must have been his brother and father...I wonder where are they now. I didn't see them when I visited Hong Kong before," he whispers softly. Suddenly, he hears a thud coming from Syaoran's room. Touya rises to his feet and pops his head into the room. He is surprised to see Syaoran kneels on the floor, his left arm supporting his body while the other one clutches his head tightly. Maybe his eyes plays trick on him but he sees the boy's hand fades slightly, just like what had happened to Yukito before...

"Hey, gaki. Are you alright?" Touya kneels next to him and puts his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. He nods his head slowly as Touya pulls his body up to let him sit on the bed.

"I'm alright. It's just that my magic source (the moon) is weak against winter. My energy relies heavily on my power and so this kind of things happen when I don't receive sufficient amount of power from my source," Syaoran mutters.

"Ooh...so highly and mighty heir of Li-clan, Syaoran Li is weak against cold huh?" Touya sneers out of habit. Syaoran glares at him.

"Someone else had managed to forget that I'm a human besides my family. Such an amusing thought," he retorts. The reply makes Touya blinks his eyes. Is it only him or is it true that Syaoran is extra touchy today?

Well, for Touya, it wasn't surprising for Syaoran to have problems dealing with winter. Hong Kong is practically not a four seasoned country. It will really be hard for a foreigner to adjust to the climate of Japan.

"Let's go," Syaoran rises to his feet and flings his backpack to his shoulder. Touya raises an eyebrow. Is he well enough? He looks as if he had lost a large amount of blood.

"Don't worry. I'll manage...." Syaoran smiles slightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of them walk silently side by side. The absence of voice is not unbearable; instead it's a comfortable one. But Touya has a question in his mind. He wonders whether he should ask about it or not.

"What?" Syaoran's voice breaks his reverie.

"Huh?" Touya turns his head to the boy. Syaoran rolls his eyes and sighs.

"You've been eyeing me several times. You have something to ask me. It's not like you to hesitate around me so just spit it out," He stares calmly into Touya's black eyes.

"Where are your father and brother? And why didn't you spend your Christmas at your own home, Hong Kong?"

Immediately, Syaoran turns his head away, looking straight in front of him. He remains silent for a long while; Touya starts to think that Syaoran wouldn't answer the question. He could clearly see Syaoran's amber eyes darken with a certain melancholic emotion but it fades away quickly. The boy is a very good emotion keeper, he muses.

"My father and brother died in an accident when I was 6. I don't bother to come back home because there's no point to do so. We didn't celebrate any occasion. Christmas, Chinese New Year and so on...it will pass normally like any other days, without any acknowledgement at all. They are all too busy with their life. Me, I will be busy with my training. After all, I'm just useful to gain honour to my family. Other than that, I'm nothing. Only father and brother loves me for who I am instead of what I am," his voice is bitter and sad but his expression is empty, void of any emotion.

Touya nods his head and remains silent. Now he understands why the boy is so different from the others when he firstly comes to Japan. He had lost the only ones who ever love him at such a young age. He must have closed his heart to avoid being hurt again.

"Xiao Tian will be at the same age as you if he's still alive, you know..." again Syaoran is the one who breaks the silence. And again, no emotions can be heard of his voice. It sounds empty. Touya sighs.

"It's unhealthy to bottle up you emotions you know. I thought that Sakura had taught you this but it seems that you haven't learned..." He glances at the 13 years old teenager. Syaoran smiles a bit.

"Habits are hard to breaks but...I'll try to open up more..." Syaoran says softly.

"Hey, come down. It's dinner time..." Touya knocks and opens the door. As he expected, the boy is sitting near the study table and reading a book silently. Syaoran turns his head and nods. He stands up and approaches Touya. The elder man walks in front of the chestnut brown haired boy.

"Touya..." the voice behinds him makes his movement halts. Touya turns his head, his bangs sway a bit. He raises his eyebrow.

"I, um.... thank you for inviting me to stay here. I mean, I know this is Sakura's suggestion but you didn't reject the idea...I, well...thank you. You know, you can ask me to help if there is anything to do..." there's a small blush on his cheek as he tries to express his gratitude. Touya smiles at the boy.

"Hey, you're welcome. It's actually pleasant to have you here while the monster is away. About the job...hmm, I will ask you to do so much job tomorrow until you faint, gaki!"

"I'm not a gaki..." Syaoran glares at Touya.

"I hope that you'll get better soon. Your aura...it scaring me...it's so low," Sakura speaks on the line. Syaoran laughs softly.

"You're still worried even though you have practically drags me into your house. Don't worry, your father and brother is here to take care of me, koi...ja!" Syaoran puts down the phone and walks towards the living room. Touya and Fujitaka are sitting on the couch, watching a tv program called "Chickens Soup for The Soul". Syaoran sits on the same couch, a bit further than the others. Fujitaka turns his head and smiles warmly. He gestures Syaoran to sit nearer to him as he puts his arm on Syaoran's shoulder. He could feel how Syaoran's body stiffens at first before he gets used to the act. His cheek flushes. Touya smirks. His suspicions is confirmed, Syaoran has the tendency to blush whenever he feels affection for or from the others. He wasn't used to all that. Poor boy...

"Are you okay?" Fujitaka's hand glows a faint shade of blue. Syaoran gasps as Fujitaka gives some of his energy to him. He turns his head towards Fujitaka.

"Tha-thanks...." he bows his head and his eyes stares at his palms on his knees. Their attention turns back to the tv program as silence engulfs around them. Touya glances at the boy and is surprised to see tears streams down on his cheek. His bangs cover his eyes.

"Ooi, what happen? You feel pain or something like that?" Touya asks with concern. Syaoran shakes his head.

"It's been a long time since anyone ever cares for me this way... It's been a long time since I last spent Christmas with a family...." his voice is soft and broken. Touya and Fujitaka stares at each other before turning their head to the boy.

"Syaoran," Fujitaka wipes Syaoran tears with his thumb and held up his chin. "Christmas is not meant to be spent alone..." he smiles full of warmness. Syaoran stares at Fujitaka.

"It's a time when everyone should be together with their family. So, stop crying..." Touya smiles at the boy.

"...because, you're not alone anymore..." The boy blinks his eyes. He wipes the remaining of his tears with the back of his hand and smiles.

"Thank you..."

-Owari-

Like or don't like it, please review. I put all my efforts in this story you know.

DianaLineelu2001


End file.
